


Too Late To Say Goodbye

by Evenseven



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark, Dubious Consent, First Love, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, but fluff as well?, but really just - Freeform, slightly Don Pietro/Ciro, underage but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: "I was always playing the part first love only set by a sparkThere was no way changing my mind"





	Too Late To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iulie/gifts).

> In which Ciro fell a bit earlier than in the Canon?  
**Alpha!Genny/Beta!Ciro**, I count it as rating M. It was suppose to be a 2k words random ABO verse2.0 in the rare loot collection but...I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing. Also in this one Mariarita was born few years later than in the canon.  
For @Iulie becaure you are even more amazing than your fanarts...That's too much of the goodness in one sentence! I was about to write this to you as a gift cos I shamelessly stole your head-canon but you drew the fanart first damn it you ruined my surprise! xp (and I was too hype to know what I was writing at the end...please forgive my bad quality fic ><  
Title and summary from [Too Late To Say Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltavreTy5vI) by Cage The Elephant, the lyrics is WAY TOO REAL for Genny/Ciro seriously...please give this song a chance!

It wasn’t like he had much of the choice, but he knew well enough that he wouldn’t be any better off if he didn’t enter the system, walking down the irredeemable dark path and pursuing a life with blood-soaked hands. So it wasn’t the right thing to pretend victim now or ever, thought Ciro raising his knees from the study floor of Don Pietro Savastano, it wasn’t pleasant no matter how, but at least they had fancy soft carpet in this house. The old man tuck himself back in his pants with a lazily content expression on face, must be still recovering from the bliss. Ciro walked back to the other side of the table waiting for further instruction, he had done a good job this time, he could see from the upward mouth corners of Don Pietro, and maybe this time he could actually get some bonus out of this.

After all, he wasn’t doing this for free.

This whole “sexual favor” thing was somewhere between consensual and not, for he never asked for it, no matter what, but since he was already one foot over the edge, it won’t hurt too much more to make the best usage out of it. And while life was always being a bitch to him, he had to fight his own way out. To be honest, everyone had to fight with all they had to survive, the unfair part was just some people had the best arsenal in the world to start with, and Ciro Di Marzio had literally nothing.

Well, thank god he had brain at least, unlike those stupid Alpha pigs, knowing nothing but scratching their ugly paws on each other to fight over a piece of Omega ass or just to show their foolish pride. Those true animals, he had to roll his eyes every time he saw something like this happen, and he’s always the one to clean up their shit mess. Being a beta gave him some advantages that he was not originally expected, apart from the fact he basically used his own body as a tool, he was still glad he didn’t have to smell their horrible pheromone all the time. The natural dullness of Beta body made him unable to detect pheromone most of the time, which actually saved him lots of trouble of being affected by the natural force. Climbing up the clan from the bottom was one thing, surviving and striving an Alpha per-dominated system was another.

No one cared about you and your opinion if you’re not an Alpha, that was, unless you had a really good one.

In a way, not being in the dominated position was doing him a favor, for he had the brain to navigate his way up but never was a “threat” to anybody. Of course, those pig-heads never thought him as anything important, until their skulls were stamped by Ciro himself when they were all dying in regret.

This time was no different than all the others, although it would be so much harder for this was the highest he had reached by far. Don Pietro was way better than those shithead Alphas Ciro had encountered with, he was resourceful and sophisticate, savage and cold-hearted yet knew his people well and how to use them. Unfortunately, he was not elite enough to get over the Alpha’s natural weakness, meaning he liked to have fun from time to time despite the fact of having a contented family. The idea of fucking a male Beta might not sound as appealing as fucking a female Omega, but it’s much more fun and less trouble, he won’t get pregnant and no stinky pheromone and messy bed-sheet to worry about. Plus, what could he said, he just had an incredible tight ass. For sure Don Pietro could find tones of Omegas to fuck if he wanted, but that shithead Alpha cockiness would never let an Omega to handle his business.

Well, if you want, I have both. Ciro had said to Don Pietro with a madness spark in his eyes, a man before a Russian roulette. He knew about his own strengths and weaknesses, and how to study the target before making a move. He had a loosen t-shirt on in order to show the bare skin on his collarbones and clean shaved chest, a pair of insanely tight dark jeans to illustrated the well-built long legs and tempting round ass he had, not that this pants was exactly comfortable, but it did its job in attracting gazes every time he wore it.

The straightforward approach seemed to work successfully, because Don Pietro studied him conscientiously with a pair of intrigued eyes, then a silent pause that was long enough to almost choke out Ciro’s apology for being reckless. But he didn’t, he stood his ground firmly and the old man answered with a interested note: “I like the confidence you have...Let’s see if you can handle this little trouble first.”

He was always good at fighting for a chance, this time was no different. So he had the job done in a swift fashion, negotiating was another talents of his, and when the negotiation failed, he had no problem popping some heads and taking care of the mess.

“So this uncooperative fucker,” Don Pietro said with a rising eyebrow, “how did you deal with him again?”

“I killed him,” Ciro answered without a blink, yet lower his eyes to show obedience to the boss, “we don’t need this partnership anyway, getting rid of him just help us eating away his territory faster.”

He made it, making the boss happy and impressed about him now, he was actually going up this time. He made it seem effortlessly because it was far not the first time he had blood on his hands, however, it was for hell sure the first time he had completed a mission, only to get the reward of getting his curly hair pulled forcefully with a pair of strong hands, face pressed down to the soft mattress and ass in the air, got pounded so hard that he almost couldn’t stand up afterward. “You did a good job, ” The old man’s voice was cold as ice echoing in his redden ears, “now let’s see the other part you said you have talent with.”

And he fucking succeed again, endured all the harshness and made his boss more satisfied than ever, he was fully recognized as a part of the Savastano clan now. But it was never good enough for Ciro, he wanted so much more than just being the whore of the family. He could play this obedience game as long as he needed, and when the time finally came one day, he would devour his whole kingdom and slice the old man’s throat open, just for the fun of it. Until then, he just had to endure a little more.

Speaking about progress...

“Ciro,” Don Pietro smiled looking at him, deep eyes shining after the glasses, “come to the meeting tomorrow night, I may have something for you to do.”

Fucking finally, he almost laughed for satisfaction and forgot about the stupid spasm taste in his mouth, but he just nodded politely and lowered his eyes once again to make sure him showing his gratitude. At least this time it was worth the effort, and attending clan meeting would help him not only gaining recognition, but also collecting useful information.

Don Pietro seemed to have nothing more to say to him now, he waved a hand sending him off, but before he could take a step, a knock on the door disturbed this thought with a innocent child voice calling: “Dad?”

Right, he almost forgot the little Gennaro Savastano in the family, talking about the most spoiled child in the world, he heard that Don Pietro would give his beloved son anything he wanted, he had entered the house a few time but never got the chance to meet the kid in person till today.

“Come in,” Don Pietro answered and the door slid open in no time, the kid stepped in and his eyes immediately fell on Ciro, “ah, Genna’, this is Ciro, a friend of Attilio, he will be helping out the business from now on.”

He bowed his head slightly towards Genny and rumbled some bullshit greeting, the old man seemed to content with his humble attitude, but the kid said nothing, only staring at him with a pair of big eyes. The kid looked very pale and a bit chubby, dark short hair and dark eyes with curious sparks inside, soft lines on that immature face showed nothing but innocent, apart from the unpleasant fact that he’s the boss’ son, he’s a beautiful boy after all. Looked like an easy target, to be honest, he should probably build a better relationship with the kid than his father, the throne’s going to pass to the son sooner or later. Didn’t make him less evil, but he looked kinda cute, just saying. And if he could stand his ground in the Savastano family, there are tones of chances waiting for him to take care of this relationship.

So he politely excused himself to leave, and when he walked pass the kid by the door, he winked at him offering a shiny smile. Genny just turned twelve but almost reached the height of his shoulder, and Ciro made a conclusion that he must be pretty retarded, judging by his totally stunned facial expression.

Whatever, he thought closing the study door behind, a dumb and innocent kid before differentiation, probably would turn out to be an Alpha anyway, so there was no need to worry before that whatsoever.

*

Ciro’s plan turned out to be a bit too rush, he needed more time to plant himself inside the clan and earn the trust, but that was somewhat expected anyway. Overall, he was satisfied with serving the Savastanos with loyalty and climbing his way up to the center of the clan. And no, he knew way better than trust his boss with all heart, there is no such thing as mutual trust in this business, hell, in this dark world. Protecting himself was the number one priority by all means.

By far, Don Pietro really appreciated his ability to handle business and let him involve in some major projects as well, though he still had a long way to go, the old man was smart enough to know what kind of people could get the job done. Donna Imma on the other hand, never liked him much, which he could understand, after all, he was sleeping with her husband form time to time and she probably knew about everything.

And his relationship with Genny Savastano, well, could perhaps be called the highlight of his career. Ciro swore he had done nothing overload, just the usual sweet bullshit to butter him up once in a while, listening to he moaning about school and puberty nonsense, and giving him advice on how to act cool in front of elders. Well, he had no idea why but Genny just seemed to have this natural affection for him. The kid liked bringing him everywhere he went and asking him everything all the time, and seemed pretty pissed when he was too busy handling other stuffs and ignored him for just a second.

He wouldn’t complaint about this affection whatsoever, he achieved his goal of “building good relationship with the prince” in a strangely easy fashion, all thanks to the boss’ son himself. He guessed it might be because Genny was the only child in the family and the father was more like an authority figure than a friend, Genny wanted to have a big brother who he could talk to about all the teenage secrets without being sneered, and well, Ciro just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

But he knew the day would come, when they could no longer play the game of intimate friends, one day he would point a gun to Genny’s head or the other way around, and he would have no choice but end everything like a savage motherfucker he was. He slipped down to the dark crack from time to time, usually the day he had to act as the obedient whore or simply ran out of cigarette, he would be so disgust at himself and all the acting he performed to everyone around him, pretending to be sharp yet humble, dangerous to enemy but harmless to friend, apple-polishing Alphas’ asses while cleaning their shit mess. He was so annoyed of the small talk and everything he forced himself to endure, he’s not a victim, but he had the mood sometimes that just wanted to destroy everything in his eyesight.

Today was one of those days and when Genny ran towards him with an excited smile, he didn’t even care to ask. It must be some routine stupid shit happened in school, fucking hell, he’s not a fucking nanny and had no intention to hear any of that.

But, it turned out to be none of that.

Genny dragged his shoulders with two strong arms and the next second he fell into a tight embrace that almost choke the air out of his chest, “Ciru’,” the kid’s voice was shaking a little bit, “I’m an Alpha now, happy for me?”

Oh fuck, yeah, that explained the strong oak and linden scent he smelled, which he believed the young Alpha had no idea how to properly control just yet. It’s about time now like he expected, Genny’s already fifteen and grew so fast that he didn’t even notice when they were about the same height, and he turned out to be a strong Alpha without any surprise.

Normally he would take out the smirking face and congrats him with all the sweet talk, but he was not in the mood of bullshiting today, and to be honest, Genny’s identity was none of his fucking business at all.

“Right,” Ciro started to feel a bit uncomfortable now being so close to the young Alpha’s pheromone, so his fingers climbed up Genny’s arms and pushed him away as best as he could, “Genna’, now, congrats, but you have to quickly learn to control that pheromone of yours.”

“What’s wrong, Ciru’?” Genny frowned while looking at him in the eyes, “I thought you would be happy for me...”

“I am happy for you,” So he lied, “it’s just...You are not a kid anymore, Genna’, so stop acting like one, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” Genny blinked a few times, the hurt puppy eyes almost made Ciro regret being so distant to the kid, no, not kid anymore, the man, “I’ll do whatever you say, Ciro, just don’t be mad at me.”

Whatever I say, he let out a deep sigh before patting Genny lightly on the back, young Alpha’s body was warm like no other, you better do what you said, really: “Come on, let’s go get a drink to celebrate, and take care of your pheromone as well.”

*

So it’s what the school life of the prince looked like, Ciro leaned against the car looking at Genny walked out of the school gate with his own little gang. “Oh Ciru’,” Genny walked towards him with natural confident steps and kissed him the cheek, “So nice seeing you after a shit day of school.”

Well, if you didn’t ask, I would never be interested in coming to pick you up from school.

Ciro had no idea why Don Pietro sent Genny to a school while he could literally buy the whole school, it had something to do with Donna Imma wanting him to experience normal school life, which was kinda hilarious if he would be honest. It was nowhere near a “normal” school life, because Genny was rich, handsome, an Alpha from a terrifyingly powerful family, even the teachers had to let him do whatever he wanted. Genny became the natural leader of a group of teenage boys and girls, all treated him like he was not spoiled enough already at home. It was like a real life playground to him, but worse, he had no competitor at all.

One year after differentiation, Genny became much more mature in controlling his pheromone. He knew when to hide away his scent and when to use it to pressure the enemy, in theory at least, he didn’t have many chance to meet the real enemy. He also knew how to use his Alpha scent to attract beautiful girls, and they way he talked about how popular he was in school looked almost identical to the cockiness Ciro had seen in his father’s face.

“Let’s go grab a drink together okay? I want to buy a drink for the guys,” Genny smiled at him, “and you as well.”

Ok, so that’s why he asked Ciro to come, but why did he had to be involved in some awkward teenagers’ party? He almost burst out “I’ve got better thing to do”, but Genny had been weirdly sensitive recently, probably the puberty shit, and he never wanted to really piss Genny off. So he just nodded while opening the door for the prince of Secondigliano: “Anything for you, Genna’.”

That’s why he was in the middle of a group teenagers, sitting on Genny’s left hand side on a soft long couch in a bar, getting board of their stupid conversation a little bit too fast. He lost track long ago when they started to talk about some pranks they did today in the teacher’s office, but Genny wanted him by his side so he just sat there drinking his beer. The young Alpha had an arm around his shoulder and was enjoying being the center as usual, judging by his cocky smirk. Ciro finished the last sip of the bottle in hand, and when he saw the blonde girl on Genny’s right hand side had her slim fingers caressing Genny’s thigh in a too suggestive way, he slid away from Genny’s arms and stood up to leave the group.

“Oh Ci’, where are you going?” The young Alpha’s eyes followed his back intensively like he was afraid that he would leave early. “Don’t worry,” He had to ensure the kid, “just to get a drink.”

He did go to get a drink by the bar, but he had less than little intention of going back to the group and was pretty sure more than one girl just wanted to get Genny laid, so why bother intervening? Ciro sat down by the bar and started chatting with the bartender, who was, not particular interesting but a fucking adult. He got head checks from the vip box from time to time, but at least Genny didn’t ask him to go back.

So he lit up a cigarette and let the time pass, it was a rather relaxing evening without all the drugs, money, and violence, he could use some day-offs after all the consistent tension in the gang. That was indeed relaxing, until a kid ran towards him with a pair of panicking eyes, he knew something bad happened and his chill break time was over: “It-It’s Genny...In the restroom...”

Fucking hell, if something happened to Genny under his watch, he could honestly think of many interesting ways of others discovering his corpse, or something even worse than dying.

He jumped up from the seat and rushed to the restroom genuinely hoping Genny was alright, then he found out -- oh, Genny was more than alright, he was beating the crap out of another kid on the restroom floor!

What the hell?

Ciro could smell the intense Alpha pheromone filling the small space in the room, though the other Alpha kid had done nothing but getting his ass kicked. The blonde boy was lying on the ground with blood all over his face, and Genny was still sitting on top of him crashing his fist like nuts on someone who’s obviously already passed out.

Speaking of trouble-making! The master of this art was right in front of his face!

“Gennaro!” He reached the Alpha from behind and tried to hold his arms away from the half-dead kid on the floor, Ciro had little confidence in stopping an insanely angry Alpha to be honest, but all the other kids were stunned by the scene and no one dared to make a move, it had to be him, “Stop! What are you doing?” He managed to drag the crazy Alpha on his feet but the young one gave him a violent shove that almost knocked him to the ground: “Get the fuck off me!”

Ok, at least he’s not abusing the unconscious kid any more, but what the fuck was all of this about?

Genny seemed to calm down a little when he looked at Ciro in the eyes, but the fury was still sparkling inside those dark eyes, he tried to say something but decided to storm away after a long stare. Fine, Ciro was not in the mood of drama in front of a bunch of teenagers anyway, though he should probably go after Genny, there’s a half-dead kid on the ground needed him to deal with.

He would get to Genny later, maybe, after cleaning up his shit mess like he always did. “Move along, kids,” He lit a fag while throwing death glare to the crowd by the door, “party’s over.”

Later that night when he reached Genny’s bedroom after cleaning up the mess, he found the young Alpha sitting by the window looking half pissed half melancholy, and all the lines he had in mind was gone in a haze.

“Genna’,” He approached the young one, trying his best to sound soft and sincere, “what’s happening back in the bar today?”

“Nothin’,” Genny turned back to face him when he heard the question, but quickly lowered his eyes to fix on his fingers with those fancy rings, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Well that’s weird, ‘cos Genny was never good at, and not very willing to, hiding things.

“Look, whatever that is, you gotta keep it down, because no one beating up another person for no reason! And we had an agreement on that Alpha pheromone...”

“No one fucking telling me what to do!” Genny jumped up from the chair cutting him off, his words obviously upset the young Alpha, “And it wasn’t for no reason, that fucker said something and I don’t like it.”

“Ok, but still no need to...you almost crack his skull with bare hands!” And that’s a lot of extra workload for me you thankless spoiled bastard!

“...You don’t understand!” Exclaimed Genny with a pair of glaring eyes, “And, I don’t give a fuck if I kill him.”

That attitude! Ciro almost sneered looking back at him, like he knew anything about taking a life! And, if he really was that cocky and pissed, Ciro did not want to be in the middle of his shit mood tonight, it’s better for the young one to cool off alone. “Fine, whatever you want,” He stepped to the door, “If you don’t want to tell me, then don’t.” He was determined that he heard enough of bullshiting in one day, but right when his hand fell on the door handle, he heard a slightly shaking voice with a desperate note: “Ciru’...Come back, I...”

He turned his head around, only to see a puppy-eye Genny with all the lost written in his face, like he was suddenly the innocent kid when they first met. He wanted to leave, to find a quiet place cooling down his own chaotic mind alone as well, but he just couldn’t. Genny looked at him like this, and he knew the kid, the man, unlike his piece of shit father, truly trusted him and wanted him by his side. All of the sudden something inside him just cracked, a piece of delicate artwork showed its first corrupted spot, an elaborate machine detected its first error, he just couldn’t leave Genny alone like this, all lost and melancholy, desperately calling him back.

“Genny...” The next thing he knew, he was back in front of the young one and the distance between them was dangerously short.

The young man blinked silently a few times before his eyes, damn he really had those beautiful thick eyelashes. Then the Alpha just closed the gap by leaning forward, their lips met in the middle of the summer night air. That must be what a real first kiss should feel like, tender and angelic, Ciro thought when he tasted the soft lips and the slightly bitter tobacco scent. Genny was smoking cigarettes before he came back, something he had never really seen.

He didn’t know he was actually doing so terribly bad...

Apparently kissing and thinking at the same time required a lot of oxygen, because when he finally pushed the Alpha’s shoulder away to break the kiss, he was already panting for breath: “W-what are you doing?”

“...That fucker in the bar, he...he was making filthy comment on your ass, and I just, I just couldn’t hold my temper,” Genny planted a small kiss on the side of his mouth, he could almost feel the dark lashes brushing his cheekbone, “Ciro, I want you...I want you so bad, I want you ever since the first time I saw you in my dad’s study, confident and beautiful, like the kind of man I’ve always longing to be.”

What the...

Ciro hesitated, not sure how to answer and the smell of the Alpha scent was making his head a mess. The pheromone was so intense yet tender, the Alpha formed a strong aura around him, but it was more of an embrace than a force, like he was protecting and securing him.

“No, Genna’, you don’t...” You don’t want me, it’s just all in your head and your teenage crush, and I was never the perfect man you dream to be, I am so far away from the...

“I do, Ciro, we knew each other for four years now and you have to know. I am not a kid any more, Ciro, and I can’t stop thinking about you...” Genny paused for a second, the starlight inside his eyes was bright like never before, “I want you, and I can’t stand the idea of someone else having you, I...”

And he kissed Ciro again, this kiss started even more careful than the last time, and when Ciro didn’t push him away, it developed into a passionate and vehement kiss with their tongues tangled together. It must be the Alpha pheromone doing him mess, ‘cos Ciro had never been so confused and indecisive in his whole life, a part of him knew it was completely ridiculous and he should just punch all the teenage daydreaming out of this kid, but the other part of him felt loved and cared like never before, and for the first time in his twenty-six years of living in this cruel world, he actually believed someone said he was worth loving. Even it’s just for a split second, it was strong enough to startle him awake from the dream, to laugh at himself about how foolish and pathetic he was to believe that.

He had to remind himself why he was doing all of this, to justify all he had done and about to do. He couldn’t even stand the thought of...

“Gennaro, look at me, there is one thing you need to know,” Why is his voice shaking as well? He couldn’t start to think, better not to be honest, so he reached a hand down to the front of Genny’s pants where a distinct bulge was too hard to ignore, and fucking hell, he really was not a little boy any more, “I can give you this, but I am never yours, understood? No promise, no exclusive, no beating up shitheads just because they said they wanted me, ‘kay? You need to know who you are and what you will become, and I’m just a friend, a brother to you, nothing more than that...No, shut up and let me finish. I’m serious, you have to agree with this before anything happens. You can have me if you think I’m attractive, but not in the sense of having me...You know what I mean, you are not stupid. Now, do you still want me?”

The young man was stunned by his words yet again, Genny was always so effortless to read, it was almost like deja vu form four years ago. He could tell that Genny was carefully considering what he said, and after a teeth-grinding long pause, the young Alpha offered an answer as simple as “yes.”

That night he ended up kneeling on the soft carpet in the house of Savastano once again, this time receiving more love and tender than the total of the past four years. He wasn’t really sure if he liked that or not, the way Genny’s fingers ran through his soft hair so meticulously, both from the first time receiving blowjob from a male and afraid of hurting him. And after they’re done, Genny kissed him again with something he did not dare to detect. He was saying goodbye, to maybe the pure friendship they had all these years before that night, maybe his foolish teenage crush, maybe that one thing Ciro told himself that he never deserved.

Whatever, he closed his eyes and forced his mind to drift away somewhere else, he didn’t want to drown in those dangerous thoughts. He had done what he needed only to achieve his goal, and that’s the only thing that mattered.

*

His thighs started to shake violently as he felt the over-fatigue getting to him after quite a long session of getting his ass pounded, but the young Alpha behind him was still determined to mount him forcefully. His whole body burnt from pain in all forms, the skin on his ass redden by the rhythmical flesh slapping and taking that huge fucking cock inside him was never easy, especially without natural lube like an Omega, and his head ringed from the Alpha pheromone around him, dense and powerful, it’s getting harder and harder to breathe.

Genny was always a bit restless when it came to sex, probably because of his Alpha instinct, which Ciro could partly understand. But when the young man recovered from mind-blowing orgasm, he never tossed Ciro away as he was some used toy, like all the other Alphas liked to do, instead he would kiss him softly on his swollen lips and bring out all the sweet words, and Ciro was the one to push his face away or changed the topic quickly.

He wouldn’t compliant too much, since things were working out in his favor after all. After Genny somehow overcame the fact that they could be no more than causally banging each other, or maybe it’s just him finally mature enough to get out of his teenage crush heat, they kept a overall close and peaceful relationship. The young man wouldn’t stare at him with heated eyes all the time, and as Genny started to learn about family business, Ciro was always his go-to counselor and mentor. It well fitted in his plan in the grand schema, manipulating Genny seemed even easier than before, so he wouldn’t mind playing this intimate little game with Genny once in a while, but it didn’t mean he had no ground to keep and could let the little shit do whatever he wanted.

It’s Genny’s eighteenth birthday, a big one, a mark of becoming a real man and taking part of the family business in hand. Everyone was a bit over-excited today, especially that cunning father of his, wearing a big ugly smile on his face all day.

They threw a massive party for him, boozes, drugs, pretty girls, anything he wanted and Genny himself was in a good mood with no doubt. He was part of the party as well, getting out all the sweet talk and how they could beat anything in the world as partners and friends, giving him a nice pair of lapis lazuli earrings as gift, though he doubted Genny would ever wear them, but the birthday boy seemed to be more than joyful to receive all the sweetness from him, and from all the others. Someone in the party suggested him to get some pretty Omegas tonight as a treat for himself, they all laughed and elbowed Genny as a tease. “Hmm, what a nice idea!” Genny answered while his eyes fell on Ciro quietly, and he knew too well what that kind of gaze meant.

So when later that night Genny reached to Ciro with a suggestive smirk, slightly blown obsidian pupils indicating he was obviously high on something, Ciro let out only a silent sigh as the Alpha’s lips pressed down on his bare shoulder, half pleading half ordering him to strip.

He’s fine with Genny having a slice of his ass, but he was not fond of getting muscle cramps just because the dumb kid wanted a marathon sex. Besides, he was sweating like a melting ice cream, dripping water from the tip of his hair, it would be so hot in the summer and he’s gonna suffer from the heat, not the reproduction heat but the actual temperature heat. Why did he need those fucking curls anyway? He had gone to point where sexual pleasure wouldn’t held his adrenaline up any more, he just wanted it to be over with. But the little demon behind him seemed to didn’t notice any of that, the young Alpha’s hands still firmly gripped into his hip, printing dark bruises just around his lower waist, the rhythmical shoving felt more like stirring his brain now and the whole world before his eyes kept spinning faster. God, if he knew this was gonna last so long, he wouldn’t let Genny handjob him so early ‘cos now his ass couldn’t feel anything but tired.

“Genna’...” His voice was hoarse due to dehydration, he’s probably gonna pass out if Genny kept doing this.

“Ciro, let me knot you...I want...” Genny was licking his ear, the Alpha’s heated chest covered the whole of his back and it’s just getting so hot it’s almost unbearable.

“No! Don’t do that...” He ground his teeth because fuck no, he was not in the mood of feeling the Alpha’s knot inside him and making the marathon even longer, not even for his birthday. He had let him do it once or twice, just because he was tried of hearing Genny moaning about it every time. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to be honest, Genny was just a damn kid with stupid Alpha pride to fulfill, and he was never fond of getting trapped under an Alpha feeling weaker than ever.

“Fine...” The kid rumbled something more that faded into incomprehensible syllables, but at least he’s close now, Ciro could feel the Alpha’s body tensed up more, and with every deeper thrust inside him, Genny’s breath got faster and moan louder.

At this point he was pretty sure without Genny’s arms supporting him, he would just crash completely down into the mattress since his arms lost almost all the strength, then suddenly he felt some sharp teeth breached that specific pad of skin on the back of this neck, followed by Alpha’s pheromone entering his body. This fucking kids, he cursed one more time in his head, just couldn’t take rejection well, he just had to leave something inside him. Fine, he’d let him do that, it’s too late to complaint anyway. He’d just have to spread a crazy amount of perfume tomorrow to cover the trace, and he could always say he’s the one finding Genny some girls to fuck tonight so it’s natural to catch some Genny’s scent on him, if anyone was suspected about anything.

Anything to get him finish this long ass bullshit and let him rest, he wouldn’t mind too much.

Be that as it may, still his head was not too numb to apprehend what’s going to happen if he had both pheromone injection and knotting at the same time, so the second he felt Genny’s knot started to swollen inside him, Ciro startled in a joint and all the sparks was lit up in his body, resulting he violently pushing Genny away using all his strength. Survival instinct and terror woke up his adrenaline for him to detach their bodies in time, no long-term damage done, thank fucking god, then the rage kicked in only after he sure he was not trapped anymore.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!” Ciro jumped up from the bed and backed a few steps away towards the door, leaving a confusing looking young Alpha getting blue balls in the middle of the huge bed. Like hell he would care how Genny felt right now, this little fucker almost...Panic came through him a little bit later but was more intense than ever, he felt his whole body shaking even after he had overcome the most threatening crisis.

“I...what...” Genny gradually stood up from the bed, blinking blankly like he had absolutely zero idea of what he just did, or tried to do at least, “I was...Ciru’, I...”

His eyes felt on Ciro again and tried to close the distant gap between them, but Ciro almost jumped again to fall back a bit further away: “Don’t fucking come close to me! You dumb ass...What the hell are you high on?”

Genny seemed to finally recover form the stun and stopped trying to get closer: “I...God, I’m sorry, Ciro, I wasn’t thinking...”

Oh good, he wasn’t thinking! This shithead almost mate him against his will and he wasn’t thinking! Ciro would absolutely kick his ass if he wasn’t panicking so bad right now, looked like he really spoiled the kid too much, and his indulgence was now coming back to bite his ass.

“Well fuck off!” He bent down to grab his clothes lying on the floor, quickly dressed himself back up ignoring all the mess, “If you don’t care to use your brain then you can go fuck yourself, I won’t ever let you fucking touch me again!” He’s probably the one only in this world that talked to Gennaro Savastano like this, not even his parents, but who cared? All Alphas and their piece of shit retarded brains could go to hell all together, and he should’ve known better than believing this little demon was something different.

“No! Ciro, I’m sorry, I...please, I’m truly sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise.” Genny was really pleading him now, his voice shivering like he was the one almost got totally screwed, but seeing Genny had no intention to harm him calmed his panicking down a little.

“Your promise ain’t nothing!” He exclaimed in fury, though not shaking so bad as before, the Alpha’s residual pheromone inside him was making him feeling weird and he didn’t like it at all. He was physically unharmed but his mind was troubled, seeing those watery puppy eyes planted a tiny sting in his left chest, must all be the pheromone effect crashing his brain. “You just said that for a piece of ass to fuck, and screw you, find yourself some bloody horny Omegas ‘cos I’ve got better thing to do.”

“No! It’s not like that, please, Ciru’, let me explain...please, I’m really sorry.” Genny looked almost irritable trying to apologize but wouldn’t dare to come closer, “Please...I was just off on drugs, but it won’t happen again if you don’t want, I promise, and...”

Genny paused for a second and really looked like he’s about to cry now with that clearly soaked eyes: “Honestly, I wouldn’t care if it’s other random Omegas, Ciru’, I just want you, I just...”

That was almost enough for Ciro to clam all of his anger and pull the teary kid inside his arms, and he blamed that completely on the pheromone inside him. After all, he was just a dumb kid, Ciro knew him way better than all the other so called friends. Genny was young and eager, just started to taste the darkness of this world, a bit lost with huge family responsibility and expectation on his shoulder, cocky and a trouble maker for sure, but he was never intended to harm Ciro in any way. Ciro always knew that though he wouldn’t admit, that Genny hang around with him all the time not because he’s so thrilled to have him as a mentor, but because he liked him, purely and passionately, more than just a stupid wet dream, but a more sincere kind of affection.

“I’m truly sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt or upset you, I never did.” Genny let out a quiet sob and the melancholy on his face was too much for Ciro handle, so he just gave up.

A deep sigh escaped from his mouth as he slowly walked back to the kid, Genny fixed himself as the same spot like he was afraid of scaring him away again. He pulled the kid into his arms to hug him gentle and, when on earth did the kid become taller than him?

“Alright, kiddo, I forgive you...just don’t cry.”

“I’m not a kid any more!” Genny sobbed in his arms, his words muffled by the dark shirt he just put back on, “...You smell so good, Ciru’.”

“That’s your fucking pheromone, you idiot!” And when the kid tried to apologize once again, Ciro cut him off because he didn’t want to think about what nearly just happened anymore, “It’s fine, but we really need to cool off a bit, ok? You’re eighteen now and a lot of business waiting for you to learn, and your mom’s not liking me much.”

“...But I apologized!” Yeah fuck you very much, you insatiably kid!

“Well keep pushing your luck!” He withdrew his arms back quickly, forcing Genny to hold his head up from his shoulder, “But I’m serious, we need a little cool down, and I’m not...” Not comfortable letting you touch my ass again just yet.

It wasn’t funny after all, the kid might be unintentional but the panicky feeling was real for him, and he well knew why he hated it so much. For one time in his life, he was truly terrified of being mated, being trimmed, being captured in a golden cage forever, and all of that because of his careless mistake to let someone cracked into his heart and bit him harshly from inside. It was such a painful feeling, all credit to his own foolishness.

He hated that split second of desperation so much, it reminded him how weak and pathetic he truly was. He knew he was something more, more than a shameful whore and sweet talk master, he was always free and belongs to the wild, ambitious because he had the brain to be so.

It was a reckless mistake, and he should be mad at himself more than at Genny.

But he won’t let it happen again, never ever again.

“Ok,” Genny bit his lower lip as the dim lamp light flickering in his watery eyes, “but I’m sorry.”

“Right, I gotta go, before your mother finds out there isn’t a pretty girl in your room but a grumpy old man like me.” He sighed again, feeling the Alpha pheromone inside him became stable.

“You are way better than a pretty girl!” Genny burst into laughing, he looked much warmer and more lovely when he’s smiling like this.

“Whatever you say, Genny, whatever you say...”

*

No matter how much Ciro enjoyed being the center of attention, having basically everyone staring at you all day became almost unbearable at this point. He thought he could take a breath finally out in the balcony, but when he found Genny standing at the edge of the balcony with a wine glass in hand, apparently appreciating the night view, he knew it won’t be any easier than going down to let all the old bastards comment on his new, well, haircut.

The young man turned his head to look at his new company, resulting him almost drop his glass. Genny stared at him like the first time he saw the body of a dead cat, or something like that, he’s not an expert in metaphor for god’s sake.

“Ci-Ciro, what the...”

“What’s that,” He lit up a cigarette, after a whole day of getting tones of the same gaze, he was too tried to explain or pretend to react in certain ways that fit the situation, “never seen a bald man before?”

Genny looked like he had swallowed a chunk of shattered glass, couldn’t even talk properly now: “No, I mean, it suits you, but, eh, but I really liked your curly hair...”

Yeah I know, and maybe that’s the problem.

“What, prefer a pretty bitch instead of me?”

“No! Don’t say that, Ciru’, you always look so charming, I wish I could be half good-looking as you if I shave my head,” Genny frowned putting down the empty glass to the side, “And, you know, I just...like you no matter what. But why would you...”

Such a nice buttery line, he wondered where did Genny learn that. “Well, I just thought it’s time for some change,” He glanced at the young Alpha shortly, before continue in a tranquil tone, “I’m not exactly young anymore, Genna’, I’m thirty now.” And no, giving the chance for people to pull your hair in a fight or something else was less then little good, so why keep it?

“Hell no, you are still young, still so...beautiful like the first time we met.”

“Bullshit, do you even remember the first time we met? I think you were to young to record anything.” He rolled his eyes and breathed out the smoke gradually.

“I was twelve, Ciro, not two,” Genny avoided his eyes by turning away to the night sight, but there was a slight shade of pink on top of his cheekbones that was not so easy to hide, “In my dad’s study, I was going to ask him something but I completely forgot that when I saw you, you were just...beautiful, confident, stunning, and you still are.”

So he did remember the first time they met, Ciro took a mental note on Genny’s ability to remember details, or maybe it was him that somehow actually impressed the kid a lot.

“Well, that was all in the past, Genny, we all moved on.” Back then he truly thought he wouldn’t be serving a cunning old man like Don Pietro for more than three years, but look what he ended up now, “We live different lives after all, and one day you’ll have to face everything alone.” Why was he saying this to Genny? He didn’t know, but he just had a strange feeling that something had to be said and done today, maybe started with a fair warning to tell the kid what’s gonna come, and he really needed to stop calling him kid from now on.

“No...Ciro, you’re going to be with me and that’s a fucking order. You hear me?”

At least he got Genny looking back at him now, but it was not the kind of answers he liked to hear, like he was still living in a stupid naive daydream: “Genny, real life is not a game, don’t you see? You’ll have choice to make, business to deal with, and people to loss. You are not the god in your little playground anymore.”

“I know!...But I don’t wanna loss you...not you...”

“I’m not saying you’re going to any time soon, just...” He paused for a second considering his words, “One day you are going to see this world isn’t like what you knew, and you’re going to experience it all before...maybe settle down with a nice girl, no more fucking around like this with me.”

“Is that what it is for you? Just ‘fucking around’ with me all this time?” Genny squinted his eyes, biting down every word in a way of expressing anger, but somehow he looked more hurt than furious.

“That’s not what I meant...”

“Then why do you keep saying this? Like everything you did with me was a mistake?”

“I’m not...” Ciro’s usually the one mastery with words, but now the sincere and scarred in those obsidian eyes really choked his rhetoric right in his throat. He didn’t want to upset Genny at all, he wouldn’t use the whole “one day I’ll be gone so you better cherish me now” approach if he knew he’s gonna be so sensitive. He thought Genny was long out of the teenage crush period and finally realized he was nothing special in terms of having causal sex, but it seemed like he was wrong. It should be a fair trade, he used Genny’s little crush for his personal gain and leverage to climb up the clan, in return he let Genny have his ass from time to time, pretty simple right?

Only it was not, he didn’t like the way Genny looked at him when there’s no one else around, like he was offering some more than he’s willing to take, something too intimate for him to even think about. He never like the bondage feeling, he was not suppose to belong to someone but himself. Even if he would settle down, that would only be the way in favor of his ambition, which was not being the house cat of the Savastanos.

“Then answer me this, Ciru’, if I ask you to be with me, forever, will you say yes?” Genny looked at him in the eyes, determined with a sense of desperation, grinding his teeth like he’s about to push someone down the edge of a cliff, “And don’t use that ‘I’m still young’ bullshit with me, I may be dumb as they said about me, but I know exactly what I want, and I want you...”

Ciro would just say fuck off if it’s anyone else, but Genny was always different and he knew it deep down in his heart. Leaving things partly unsaid was not working anymore, and no matter how much he wanted to avoid eye contact, the burning gaze of the young Alpha was too vigorous for him to evade. Those beautiful, pure, and heartfelt eyes...

“I can’t even if I want to.”

After all the lies he had told to captivate this kid, this one that wasn’t necessary for him to say, was true. Not that he ever even considered this possibility, but it was true that they could never be together even if they wanted. It wasn’t his fault that he tempted Genny all these years then threw him a rejection at the end, it’s just how things were and Genny knew it as well only if he would admit. Suddenly he was just tired of all the acting, everything he pretended to be was no more than masquerade, but why was his heart aching so bad right now?

“I can’t and you knew it, Genny, you knew it, it’s not my call,” He put out the cigarette and continued after a long pause, “You are Genny Savastano after all, and you can get almost anything you want out of me, but not this, just, not this.”

They could never be mates, whether Genny liked it or not, their relationship was never suppose to be like this, not even close to be like this. He set a trap for Genny and step into the trap himself, what an idiot he was...But it was too late to say goodbye now, and he could only wish Genny would understand this somehow, so they can keep pretending nothing between them had changed.

“You’re right, Ciru’, I...” He must have unintentionally express something on his face when he was drowning in the thoughts, because Genny suddenly gave up the insist and pulled him into a firm grip, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I know it could never work out the way I want...I just...”

The young Alpha’s heartbeat echoed against his chest, Genny always had a warmer body temperature than him, he listened silently until their breathing fell into the same line. “Genna’, ‘s something I wanna tell you...I think I’m going to marry Deborah, you know, a Beta as well, she’s pregnant and it’s time for me to form a family.”

Genny’s breath shortened again but he wouldn’t let go, so Ciro couldn’t tell if he’s angry or something, his head rested against his shoulder where he could sense a slim taste of the oak and linden scent, intense but fresh, gentle like he’s comforting Ciro, or himself.

“Ok,” He had said in the end, voice quivering but firm enough to convince him there’s no need to panic, “I don’t want to congrats you at all, but...Ciru’, you’re going to be with me right? As long as you can?”

“...As long as I can, Genna’.” He knew better than making vain promise, but he had to ensure Genny, telling him he could trust him no matter what, after all, that’s what he planned for right?

Genny paused before planting a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, lingered a second too long but didn’t take a further step. For the first time in the whole eight year they met, Ciro’s the one wanted to capture those soft lips of the other, but he knew he couldn’t risk to be seen by passersby.

That promise could be a truth or lie, he didn’t care much at this split second, no one’s using pheromone to pressure anyone, no more masquerading, and he would let himself inundate with the young one’s embrace for just this time.

Whatever Genny wanted that to be, it won’t hurt to give silent permission since he had already turned him down once tonight, and he was glad Genny kept holding him in his arms so the young man wouldn’t see his eyes reddened and vision blurred for no reason. Must be some dust got into hie eyes, Ciro let his lips pressed gingerly on Genny’s warm skin by his ear, he was not so fragile to get emotional by this, and he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: One day I'll stop bullying Genny just not this time I'm sorryy babe..  
The next time: Well, one day I'll stop bul...  
*the author has logged off*


End file.
